


It was always you

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean breaks your heart. Gabriel saves your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



It was always you

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated : Mature

 

 

You were crushed when Dean told you that he realized that he just wanted to be friends with you. You were staying with them at the bunker because of a storm. The storm had took out your place's electricity. 

 

After everything was situated you went back to your place which was up the road in the woods. It was secluded. That was the way you liked it. You were heartbroken. You had known the Winchesters for quite awhile. You still did not know all of their secrets. You did see alot more weird things and they did explain some to you. They hesitated in explaining Castiel to you though. He was just strange. 

 

Sam was your age so you two got along better. He had even warned you about Dean. You had not taken his advice though and got involved with Dean. It seemed to be over before it began, You remember the first time you drunkenly told him you liked him. He smiled a sexy smile. Then he pulled you in for a kiss that turned into you two going at it on the couch. His roommate Castiel had brought his brother over that night to stay with them for awhile. And they walked in on Dean and you making out. Ok so your top was off and they got to see you bra. 

 

Castiel had to lead his brother away. And that was how you met Gabriel who had this cat ate the canary look on his face when you did the walk of shame through the kitchen. You had sealed the deal when Dean and you got to his room. He had pinned you against a wall and took his time with you. 

 

For the next few months every time Dean came home you were over there or he was over your house. All you did was have sex. You felt it was making love. Now in retrospect you knew it was sex. Sam even sat you down and told you Dean always hurts women. He was a womanizer. Oh and he told you that Gabriel was one too.

 

The thing about it was that you had been looking forward to seeing Dean. You came over when he came back the electric had gone out at your place. It seemed to be perfect timing. Until you got over there. Gabriel answered the door. You just shook your head because Gabriel as usual came up with a tawdry line. 

 

"Hey sexy you here to bone Dean again? You are wasting your time on him. Why not just try me?" Gabriel said as you entered. 

 

"I am here to stay to the storm took out my electricity." You said. 

 

Gabriel watched you as you waited. 

 

"You know you deserve better than him." Gabriel said. 

 

"Well I am in love with him." You said . You really meant it. 

 

Gabriel gave you a face of pity. "Then you will get hurt." 

 

"Why are you home when everyone else is out working?" You said (You did not know what the boys did) 

 

"Yeah working. I am independently wealthy." Gabriel said 

 

You shook your head. DEan and Sam came home. And the storm got worse. Dean instead of taking you into the room and doing your usual thing. He took you into the library and sat you down. 

 

"Look Y/N this is not working out. I know now I have been just using you and it has to stop." Dean said He knelt down and you slapped him as tears rolled down you face. 

 

"Dean you are an asshole and I hate you." You said as you stormed out. You opened the front door and slammed it. Dean was going after you and Gabriel stopped him. 

 

********************************************************

Gabriel had liked you since the first time laid eyes on you. When you came to the door he knew what you were there for. He now felt bad. He knew Dean would come home and break your heart. Hell he had put Sam up to talking to him to get him to stop using you. 

 

Then when you went out into the storm he knew he had to go after you. He stopped Dean. 

 

"Whoa Dean you have done enough damage with her. I will go after her." Gabriel said 

 

"You need to be careful. You are not 100% brother." Castiel said "And do not show her your powers. It will freak out the human." 

 

"All I want to do is charm her." Gabriel said doing the eyebrow thing.

 

Then Gabriel took off the door. Just as he was about to reach you he saw a lightning bolt come out of the sky. It hit right as you stepped into the water. He took off and reached you. It was too late. Gabriel even had took on some of the lightning bolt. Unlike humans Angels could do that. It helped them. So he took on all the eletric going through your body. 

 

You had felt the sting and then passed out. 

 

You woke up in a weird place. It looked like a set on a porno. 

 

You felt weird and looked around. You heard whistling coming from the one side of the room you looked over and there was Gabriel. 

 

You sat up and your head was spinning. You felt faint. 

 

"You might not want to do that princess." Gabriel said coming to the edge of the bed. 

 

"Where are we?" You ask

 

"We are at my studio in my house." Gabriel said

 

"I thought you were staying with Dean and Sam because you had no place to live." You say still trying to sit up. 

"Nope I was hiding from someone. I decided after that jolt I took for you there will be no hiding for me. I got my strength back." Gabriel said then he bite his lip. He was wondering if you could take the truth. 

 

You made a weird face. "So that was not a dream. You really pulled me out of the puddle and took most of the hit from the lightning." You asked You were looking at him funny. 

 

Gabriel saw that look before on a human it was a scared look. Maybe he could not tell you he thought. He decided that he would make you forget if it went sideways. He for some reason wanted to tell you the truth. He felt that the way he felt about you if things would go right for you two it needed to be the truth from the start. 

 

"What do you remember princess?" Gabriel said getting ready to react. He bite his nails. 

 

You looked at him funny again Gabriel looked nervous. He never looked like that. It made he look endearing to you. Gabriel did not seem to show weakness to you ever. Or at least that was what you thought. He was always flirting with you. He was always making you laugh or trying to make you smile. 

 

"I was mad at Dean and stormed out and it was raining. Then I felt a jolt. And then I looked up and you were there. You were glowing. " You said you remembered something weird too but bite your lip. 

 

"You remember more I can tell" Gabriel said he got closer to you. 

 

"I was dreaming the other stuff. I am pretty sure." You said then you looked up into his eyes and they were glowing gold. They were also swirling. 

 

"Are you sure " He said then he kissed you and you felt the world spinning again. He lips were so hot and so soft. He made you feel things you never thought you could. You always had liked Dean. You thought Dean was the end all be all of your life. He rocked your world. Gabriel's kiss blew Dean's kisses out of the water. Then you felt tickling on your back. You had closed your eyes. You felt his tongue part your lips and His tongue dived into your mouth. You tasted his sweetness. 

 

He tasted like chocolate and cotton candy. He just tasted good. Your hands went to his back as you deepened the kiss. You felt soft feathers. And as you stroked the soft feathers on his back. You did not think this was weird. Your mind was just going with it. You felt Gabriel get harder. You wanted to open your eyes but they felt like they weighted a million pounds. 

 

You heard Gabriel whisper in your ear. "Please do not open your eyes just trust me for this moment. I will let you see all of me in time. " He said 

 

You felt light headed and did just that. Letting the feeling of him kissing you take over. Gabriel let his hands go to your back and he kissed you passionately once more. He then had his hand on your ass . 

 

You felt like this was heaven and you did not want to stop but you felt Gabriel break the kiss and then he kissed down your neck. 

 

"Please Gabriel." You begged

"We need to take it slow. Now sleep" Gabriel said 

 

*********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel watched you sleep. He had messages from Dean on the phone asking how you were. So he called him back. 

 

"Hey knucklehead. You wanted her away from you. You even told me once you not want her like she wanted you. I think I can help her." Gabriel said waiting for Dean to respond. 

 

"Ok fine but I am telling you if you hurt her. I swear." Dean said 

 

"Dean what can you do to me.You might want to stop right there buddy boy. Just go on your little merry way. I got thie ok?" Gabriel said and then hung up on Dean. 

 

He knew he had alot of work to do with you getting over Dean. Dean just wanted you know because you were mad at him. Dean only wanted something he could not have. 

 

Gabriel looked at you. He knew why he wanted you. It had always been you who he wanted. From the day he walked into the bunker. You were just so sexy with them glasses falling down the bridge of your button nose. Plus you made him cookies the first day. Damn a woman who made cookies got him. 

 

Gabriel sat by you on the bed his hand reached out and slid up your leg. You were just so beautiful to him. To him you looked like an angel. Your hair was laid out on the pillow. He had longed to bury his face in it. He had when he would hug you. You pulled away always too soon for him. So he bent over now putting his face into your hair. You smelled of flowers. You loved flowers. 

 

He decided he know wanted to show you that someone could love you. He felt you deserved that. That someone he had decided was him. 

 

He went to go to get his plan laid out

**************************************************************

 

You woke up to flowers all around you and you were in your own room. It must have all been a dream. You thought. Then you saw the note. It said " These are a token of my love. Please come out to the dining room." It was signed Gabriel. His writing was just impressive. You had never seen him write or his writing but it was old fashioned and it just was cool to you. 

 

You walked out into your dining room and saw candles and the whole room was filled with flowers just like your room. You still felt dizzy and weak. You saw Gabriel And he was smiling. He had on his usual clothes but he looked so handsome. Truth was you always thought he was handsome but you had only eyes for Dean. His eyes seemed to glow when you looked at him. 

"Well sleepyhead you need to come over here and sit down and eat. I have been waiting for you." He said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly you saw that on the table was your favorite meal. 

 

You walked slowly to the table you still were feeling upset about Dean but you were also thinking of Gabriel's kiss. Or had it been a dream? 

 

Gabriel pulled out your chair and you sat down. You were hungry. You watched as Gabriel sat down across from you. 

 

"Why are you doing this?" You asked

 

"I thought I explained it in the note." He said blushing and then he cut into his meat and put it into his mouth. 

 

"Ok why did I not see this before?" You asked then you thought of all the times you got flowers . You had thought they were from Dean . Now all of a sudden you knew. Dean did not send them. "It was you , You sent them." You said and he smiled

 

He looked up and then you felt tingling in your body. You felt like you did not know what to say. That someone could love you. Dean's rejection had made you feel like you were worthless. 

 

"I need you to know we can take our time. I want to know you. I want you to love me not because you miss Dean." Gabriel said. 

 

You looked at him for the first time really looked at him. He was so very handsome and nice. "You why do you care about me like this?" You asked

 

"Awww Y/N You do not see you like I see you. You are pretty, nice and generous. I just fell in love with you. From the start it was always you." He said 

 

"I just thought you were a ladies man . That was what Dean told me." You said feeling weird. 

 

"I was then I met you." He said . It was like them words felt like a caress. 

 

"Dean hurt me I do not know if I can love someone else. I do not think that would be fair to you. " You said suddenly not hungry pushing your plate away. 

Gabriel came over to you. "Please please eat. I did not mean to upset you. You need your strength You have been sleeping for a few days. I need you to get better." Gabriel said 

 

You just felt sick. "I just can't " You said and cried. Your tears were running down your cheek. Gabriel cut into your food and put it on your fork he then pulled his chair over next to yours and coaxed you into eating. 

You two had a good time talking too. And then he snapped his fingers and everything was gone. 

"How did you do that?" You asked

You rubbed your eyes and wondered had you seen what you had just seen. 

 

Gabriel smiled and changed the subject. "Let's go watch a movie." He said and you two walked over to the couch and then you two snuggled watching a horror movie. He cuddled to you. You felt weird. His hands stroking your arms and then in the middle of the movie. He turned you around and kissed you just like he did the other night. 

 

His lips were so soft and inviting. You let his tongue slid into your mouth. Your body was on fire and you forgot everything. You just let him kiss you. He felt so good. You tasted him and he tasted good. Your hands and fingers lightly went down his back. 

"I thought you wanted to take this slow." You said as the kiss broke. His kisses were different than Dean's they felt all consuming. Like he was into it. Dean's felt empty and one sided. 

 

"I want to show you how it feels to kiss someone who really likes you." Gabriel said then he kissed down your neck and nibbled on your ear. You pulled him to you. You felt his hardness as he pressed against you. He kissed to your mouth and claimed it again. It made you want more. You unbuttoned his shirt. You saw his hair and his manly chest. You pulled away from his kiss and pulled off his shirt. You kissed down his chest to show him that you were turned on too. Gabriel lay back watching you. He was going to push you away but decided against it when you lightly sucked on his nipples. 

 

Then when you kept doing it you felt him get harder. He took ahold of you and brought you back up to his lips. He then kissed you again and made you forget. He pushed up your pj top and kissed down to your breast. He took your nipple into his mouth and he nibbled on your nipple. You moaned his name. 

He then kissed down your belly and slowly his hand slid down your pj bottoms and then your panties. You felt hot. He then licked your clit and his fingers dove into you. You felt light head then his tongue licked and sucked your velvet fold and his fingers went deeper making your moan. Dean had never done this. He had just wanted wham bam thank you mame. You felt yourself let go and Gabriel tasted your sweet release. You felt your cum coat his fingers. You clinched his fingers. You had never came that hard. You thought you saw stars. 

He kissed back up you. And then he kissed your lips. He pulled back up your pjs. And then he held you. You wanted him and tried to coax him but he was not having it. And whispered in your ear. "Hey that will come with time. I wanted to show you passion first then trust me. We will go all the way." Gabriel said he kissed you and made you sleep. 

 

Gabriel watched you sleep. He wanted you so badly. He could taste you on his fingers and his lips. You tasted to him like the best candy he had ever eaten. 

He then snapped and he was in the shower washing himself and taking care of himself so he would not go back in there and violate you. 

 

*************************************************

The next few weeks were like that but you both would go a little further each time the next time after he touched you . You touched him and let him fill your mouth with his seed. He tasted like chocolate. Each time he touched you thought of Dean less. 

 

Gabriel got more romantic too. You were smitten he was very sweet. There were things he did though that made you wonder stuff. He just would say it was magic. You was wondering about stuff too like the soft pelt on his back he never turned to when you felt it. The pelt felt like feathers. And you had that dream that he had wings. 

You were sitting by the lake by your house. Your toes were in the water. You turned and saw Sam and Castiel coming down the dock to you. 

"Hi Y/n " Castiel said like a dork. He was funny and serious at the same time. 

 

Sam and him got to you and sat down. 

So how are you?" Sam said smiling. 

"I am ok." You said 

"Because you got hit by lightning." Castiel said . He wanting to talk to you. You got to know Castiel pretty well you knew when he wanted to say something. 

 

"Yeah it made me dream weird stuff. Gabriel saved me." You said. 

 

"How do you think he did that." Sam asked

"I don't know." You said before anyone else could get in another word Gabriel came out. 

"Hey guys what is up. I am grilling tonight. You want to come over?" Gabriel asked. 

"Sure" Sam said and looked uncomfortable. 

 

Gabriel said "Come on bro come in here. I want to talk to you." He smacked him on the back. It made Cas cough. You just looked at Gabriel. He looked pissed for some reason. 

 

Sam was handed a beer by Gabriel and then Gabriel and Castiel went into your house. 

 

Sam looked at you with a weird smile on his face. 

You were baffled "Do you know what they are talking about?" You asked

 

"Yes" Sam said quickly. 

"Can tell me?" You asked

"Nope" Sam said "Have you been ok?" Sam had changed the subject. Then you almost asked about Dean but stopped yourself. 

 

You sighed.

 

Then you both heard yelling and you could not quite make it out. But Gabriel sounded pissed. And then the patio door got opened and You heard Castiel say "This is not over you have to tell her." 

"Tell me what?" You asked and got up. 

 

Gabriel shook his head and narrowed his eyes. 

 

"ok that is it." Castiel said He removed his trenchcoat and then you saw the oddest thing. Castiel spread a pair of wings. 

"What are you?" You asked

"I am an angel of the lord." Castiel said 

 

You looked at Gabriel. Gabriel looked upset. 

"That means what You are one too?" You said You felt like the room was spinning. And you felt someone catch you. 

 

You were laying on the couch. Gabriel was over you. 

"Did I faint?" You asked

"Yes you did" Castiel said 

 

"Did I imagine that?" You asked

"No" Gabriel said "I should have told you the night I saved you." 

 

"Do I have to die now that you revealed your true nature?" You asked you had read that in a book once. 

"What?, no" Castiel said "Gabriel saved you and when he did he bonded with you." 

 

"Is that why he likes me?" You asked

 

"No I liked you before. I just when the lightning struck you I saved you and took that energy. I would never do that for a human. You wanted to help. And in doing so. I have to either wipe your memory or be with you. " Gabriel explained. 

 

"I thought humans died if they were with angels. " You said 

 

"No damn them stupid books." Gabriel said 

 

"Yeah alot of the books written are wrong" Sam said 

 

"So I am not crazy you have wings" You said . You felt happy and hugged him

 

"You are ok with me being an angel?" Gabriel asked

"Yes why wouldn't I be I love you." You said then you blushed it was the first time you said it out loud. 

 

Gabriel smiled so big . It was like no one was in the room except you two. "I love you too." Gabriel said kissing you. 

 

"ok guys." Castiel said feeling weird. 

 

"I have to let you know that we have to bond more in order for us to be together." Gabriel said kneeling down then he wiped out a ring. 

 

"So will you marry me?" He asked

 

"Yes oh god yes." You said 

 

"Hey you might want to tell her the catch." Castiel said 

 

"You have to take some of my grace." Gabriel said "And blood." 

 

"What so is it painful?" You asked

 

"And that is if Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and God approve." Castiel said

 

"No you are wrong I only need one archangel to approve . And if dad can not be found I have to ask Death." Gabriel said 

 

"What" You said feeling faint again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel watched you as you two prepared for the trip to Heaven. You were still in shock that he was an angel. Gabriel had been sweet. He filled the house with flowers while you slept that night. Castiel had stayed over. 

 

Sam and Dean had tried to tell Gabriel that you could stay with them. Gabriel said "No she will go with Cas and me." Gabriel did not want you to stay with Dean. 

 

Gabriel came to you as you woke up. "Are you sure you love me and not Dean anymore? If you love Dean still please stay here. My brothers will test you in every way possible you know." Gabriel said looking sad. 

 

"What no Dean broke my heart but I feel lucky he did. Because it made me realize he was not worthy of me." You said 

 

Gabriel smiled and kissed you. "You know if we were not leaving soon I would ravage you and make you beg." 

 

"You can when we get back." You said bringing him in for another one. 

 

Gabriel smiled turned to Castiel "You ready bro?" 

Castiel said "Yep I am ready" 

 

You held on to both the angels hands and suddenly you were transported into a garden. 

 

It was the most massive garden you had ever seen and you had never been to one quite like this. Dean and Sam had told you of the Garden in Heaven but they described alittle different.

 

Their was a medium height older man in the Garden he looked like he was taking care of it. Gabriel and Castiel walked to him. 

 

"Hey Joshua is Dad home?" Gabriel asked

 

Joshua smiled and looked past him right at you. "Why yes he is and so is your Aunt Amara." 

 

"Oh brother not her" Gabriel said putting his head in his hands. 

 

"Who is this wait you must be Y/N." Joshua said and shook your hand. 

 

"You know who I am?" You asked

 

"Yes my dear you stole our Gabriel's heart. It is all the talk in Heaven here." Joshua said

 

Castiel just walked past and then told us to come. We thanked Joshua for telling us where to find God and then we walked to a huge house with golden gates. 

 

We entered and found a middle aged man by the pool. He had on a robe and was drinking coffee. 

 

"I wondered when you would be here my son." He said and got up and hugged Gabriel. You bowed to him. 

 

He noticed you. And walked around you.as if sizing you up. "So you are the human my son fell for." He asked

 

"Yeah " You said stammering. 

 

He put his hand under your chin and lifted your head up to look at him. He was not as tall as you imagined but he was glowing. 

 

"This is a vessel child." He said and kissed your forehead. 

 

"You know son you can not ever be with another woman once you take this vow. She will be yours for all eternity unless you drop her then she will instantly die." He said then he turned to you. "You need to think about this too. If you love anyone beside Gabriel when you take the vow to be with him for eternity when you two kiss you will turn to ash." He said 

 

"I am positive I love only him now." You said . 

 

Gabriel smiled actually he beamed. "Do not worry father. I love only her." Gabriel said 

 

"Ok son. You two will stay in separate quarters until the wedding. Your brothers no doubt will want to see you. Raphael was happy to hear that you found a love. Lucifer is his cheerful self." He said and then chuckled. 

 

You were lead to your room after you kissed Gabriel goodbye. Gabriel and Castiel were lead away. 

 

You were being pampered by maids who catered to your every wish. 

 

They talked "Did you see the blond one OMG that was Lucifer. He is so dreamy." One maid said to another. 

 

"Yeah but Michael is so Handsome. He is tall and has dark hair and hot damn." The one maid said back. 

"They pale in comparison to Gabriel." You said smiling. He had taken you heart. You knew that now. You never thought of Dean. 

 

You smiled knowing you would be joining your love at the table tonight then tomorrow morning you would be his wife. 

 

***************************************************************

Gabriel and Castiel went into God's study there were his brothers and aunt Amara. 

"She is a human Gabriel why?" Amara said 

 

"Dean is a human and you fell for him." Gabriel said and Amara looked stunned. 

"Yeah well so did your puny human to at one time. Are you sure she is over him. Let me test her." Amara said. 

"No it is test enough when we go down the aisle and she kisses me. She will not turn to ash." Gabriel said 

 

"Are you sure brother?" Lucifer interjected. 

 

"I think our brother is sure or he would not have brought her here." Michael said stepping in. and hugged Gabriel. 

 

Then they got into a playful banter back and forth. Except Amara who was mad. God took her aside "Let it play out. Promise me you will not do anything to make him mad. He is my son. I want him happy." He said 

 

"I have doubts." Amara said 

"Well if she kisses him and turns to ash then that will make you right." God said to her. 

"I want to meet her." She said 

"So go to her. " He said. 

***************************************************

You were dressed for dinner and ready to go down when a breath taking woman came in to your room. She was tall and so very lovely. 

 

You knew it must be Gabriel's aunt. 

 

"You are very pretty my dear. I wonder though are you ready to take the leap. What if you have doubts and you turn to ash." She said she was testing you. You knew that. Gabriel and Castiel had told you that. They had contacted everyone. And they all had come to Heaven for this to be so. 

 

"Well I know if I turn to ash then I do not deserve him." You said strongly. 

"Dean was a skilled lover you know." Amara said 

 

You laughed "Not with me. He just fell short with me. Gabriel has shown me so much more in that way." You said 

"So you have joined with him?" She asked 

"No we did everything but." You said smiling and blushing. 

Amara laughed "Ok maybe you are good for my nephew he needs someone to lift him up. He sometimes feel inferior to Michael and Lucifer. They are strong. They fight alot. You will be immortal dear and it is a great gift. You have to know that there will be more tests after you two join and marry." She said but then she hugged you. 

 

As she turned and walked away she turned back. "I like you. You will do him good." Then she closed the door. 

 

******************************************

The huge table was set. You were decked out in old style womens dresses. You felt like a princess though. You were sat by Gabriel who had a suit on. 

 

He smiled and pulled you into another room and brazenly kissed you. 

"We should have joined before this. They would have no choice but to accept you. " Gabriel said 

 

"No Gabriel we are fine." You said leading him back into the dining room. 

 

You two sat down then the others came in. The blond one which you figured was Lucifer he sat on your other side and it seemed to make Gabriel mad. 

 

Lucifer then bent over and whispered in your ear. "You could come away with me sweetie. I would not make you have tests. "

You then smacked him and switched seats with Gabriel who then slugged him. 

Michael laughed. 

"I guess you can see we are a protective bunch." Michael said 

 

"Yes" You said 

 

"Most of us have tested you now." Michael said 

"Except me but if Gabriel is happy I see no reason to test her." Raphael said 

"Wait how did you test me Michael?" You asked

"I struck you with lightning. " He said 

"What" Gabriel said 

Michael laughed and smiled. 

"You need to explain that" Gabriel demanded. 

"Well you wanted her and now you two will be married. She liked you alittle before that I saw potential in her so I forced both of you into moving it forward. Dean Winchester is not worthy of her. He is such a human." Michael said taking a grape and eating it. 

 

"What gave you the right?" Gabriel asked

"You choose to save her didn't you? Actually I was testing you more Gabriel than her." Michael said 

Gabriel sighed. You just kind of laughed nervously. 

 

"Yeah this is my fucked up family. You still want to marry me." Gabriel said turning to you. 

 

"Yes because you are not them. I am marrying you." You said taking his hand and squeezing it. 

 

*********************************************************************

Dinner went more quiet after that and Gabriel came back to your room. Gabriel shut the door and pulled you to him and kissed you. 

You broke it. "I thought we were to wait until after the wedding to join?" You said 

 

"No we can join tonight. I want you now." He said kissing you deeply then he kissed down your neck. He was removing your clothes as he kissed you. And you were removing his. You had missed being with him. You wanted him so badly. 

He kissed down you and took your nipple into his mouth. You moaned. His hands and fingers were already wandering down to your honey pot. You felt him at your entrance and he slid one in and then the other. It made buck against him making his fingers slid more into you. 

 

Then you felt his mouth and tongue kiss down you. His tongue licked youlit and his fingers kept a steady rhythm until you saw stars. Then when you felt yourself let go . You felt him come up and slid into you. He was so massive. You cried out his name. 

 

You both held on for dear life. As you both pushed each other over the edge. You felt he lose control and he made you close your eyes. You felt warm and then like molten lava ran through your limbs. You never had an orgasm like that before. He called out your name and you two soared together. Gabriel wrapped his wings around you and you buried your head in his wings. They were so soft. You two made love all night. 

 

In the morning when you woke up he was gone but left a rose on the pillow. You smiled then the maids came in and painted your nails and got you dolled up. You felt like a princess walking down the aisle and then there he was standing there as you two said your vows. You felt different. Then You two kissed and when it was done . You felt strange. 

 

All the brothers came up to hug and kiss you. Amara hugged you and whispered "I am so happy that you passed the test. " 

 

God gave you a huge hug and said "You are my new Daughter in law and as such are immortal." 

 

Gabriel smiled. "Soon you will be a grandpa." He said 

 

"What" You said 

"Hey in joining with you I sealed the deal. I can not help it that I am such a stud." He said and picked you up and kissed you. 

 

You two left Heaven that night and settled down in your cabin. You would be having your child soon and wanted to be on Earth when you had it. 

And you two lived happily ever after.


End file.
